Knights, Fairies and Dragons
by Hikaru-chan
Summary: Hikari lost a loved one but found a new one what happens when her dead love comes back?? Read and find out!!!!!


Hikaru: Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Oh great….  
  
Duo: You said something more than 'Omae O kosoru' of 'Hn'!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Duo I would like you to meet my gun ::points gun to Duo's head::  
  
Duo: Hello….Hikaru help me!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs away Hiiro close behind::  
  
Hikaru: On with the story I gotta go save Duo ::runs after the two::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in the story except Hikari,Yasuke and the king so far!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Knights, Fairies and Dragons  
  
A fairy about the age of 16 stood in a grand hall awaiting what her father had to say. Her long blue hair blew in the wind and her fire red eyes stared at the floor as if she could burn a hole in it.(an: she looks like Sasami from Tenchi Muyo but only Hikari's hair is down. I'll shut up now)  
  
'Great I've been caught this is just great,' she sighed and looked up to see a knight approach her. He had sandy brown hair that covered one eye he had emerald green eyes he wore simple armor considering that this was peacetime.  
  
"Hime your father will speak you now," the knight said.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw pity, "You know I hate when you look at me that way."  
  
"I sorry I just want you to be safe. If you are wondering it's not about being caught in the sprite's territory," the general said with a wink.  
  
"You know Trowa its okay I am used to being yelled at I am no longer afraid of my father," the princess said and opened the large marble doors.  
  
"Ah my daughter come in come in. I have some one for you to meet," the king said as he pointed to a young warrior from what looked like he was from the water sprite kingdom.  
  
"I do not understand father," the girl said looking back at her father.  
  
"Since birth you were betrothed to Yasuke of the Water Sprites to bring an allegiance to our kingdom," the king said with a smile.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I am to marry a guy that I do not even know?"  
  
"Hikari you will marry Yasuke no matter what!!"  
  
"Yes father," Hikari sighed, "May I be excused?"  
  
"Yes… and by the way I do not wish to find you in the sprite territory again understood?"  
  
"Yes," Hikari said turning and walked out the door.  
  
"Hime are you okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
Hikari just shook her head 'no.'  
  
"Then what is wrong?"  
  
" I a-am to be married t-to Yasuke of t-the Water s-sprites," Hikari said as sobs shook her.  
  
"Come on maybe a little fresh air will make you feel better," Trowa said leading her out of the castle and to the garden.  
  
"Hime look its Eagle," Trowa said the girl suddenly stopped crying and looked up.  
  
"Where is Eagle?" Hikari asked. (an: she's just like me!!!! :: Hiiro and Duo sweatdrop:: SHUT UP!!!!!!)  
  
"He is waiting for you near the sprite territory you can take Inochi to the forest," Trowa said with a laugh on how happy Hikari had gotten in a few seconds at the mention of his partner Eagle a knight.  
  
"Thanks Tro-chan," Hikari said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek making Trowa blush slightly, "You won't tell daddy will you?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Me going to see Eagle daddy doesn't really like Eagle."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"You're the best!" Hikari said hugging then running off.  
  
"Be back before dark," Trowa called to her back.  
  
"You know you go way to easy on her you let her get away with any thing," a black haired guy said from behind Trowa.  
  
"I know but she is to marry Yasuke of the Water Sprites instead of Eagle she loves Eagle more than her own father," Trowa said to the guy.  
  
"Yeah your right we need to dispose of this prince soon he is already getting on my nerves," the guy said.  
  
"Your right Gohan he is annoying treating us like servants," Trowa said.  
  
**************  
  
"Eagle you out here? EAGLE!!" Hikari called to the air.  
  
Two arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Eagle you know if anyone sees us we're in big trouble," Hikari said turning around.  
  
"So it doesn't mean I can't see you," a tall blond guy said with a smile.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yeah I have something to give you," Eagle said pulling out a white lily.  
  
"Thanks," Hikari said with a quick kiss.  
  
"Your Welcome," Eagle laughed.  
  
"Aren't you gonna kiss me back?" Hikari said with a pout.  
  
"You're so cute when you pout," Eagle said with a smile.  
  
"Really? Well you're so cute when," Hikari stopped than looked at him.(an: She's gonna play a game with him ::giggles::)  
  
"I'm cute when I what?"  
  
"Hmm… I'm not gonna tell," Hikari said teasingly.  
  
"Oh really," Eagle said stepping closer to her.  
  
"Yeah," Hikari said their faces inches apart.  
  
"Oh," Eagle said closing the gap between their lips.  
  
"That's when you're so cute," Hikari said placing her finger on his lips.  
  
"Well if it isn't the princess Hikari and one of the King's knights together and kissing none the less," a voice said from behind the two.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I do it's none of your business," Hikari said leaving the warm embrace.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your fiancé," the voice said as the figure appeared and looked at them.  
  
"Yasuke," Eagle spat out.  
  
"NO! That's my father's choice not mine!" Hikari screamed shaking her head.  
  
"Calm down, Hikari, it's okay we will go talk to your father about this," Eagle said wrapping his arms around small frame her.  
  
"Hey get your hands of my fiancé," Yasuke said.  
  
"Listen you stuck up prince she isn't yours until your married," Eagle said with hatred that his beloved had to marry that baka.  
  
"Eagle why can't he be a bad dream and go away. I love you not that baka!" Hikari said from with in the embrace.  
  
"Come on we'll go speak to your father now," Eagle said giving Yasuke a death glare that rivaled Hiiro's.  
  
Hikaru: He's not here yet.  
  
Hiiro: I am too!!!!  
  
Hikaru: will you shut up!!!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Fine you don't have to be so irritable.  
  
Hikaru: Oh Hiiro come here for a second…::shakes his head 'no':: Fine Duo get me the rope!!!!!! ::Duo nods and runs to get the rope::  
  
Duo: I got the rope!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: now tie him up we're gonna make perfect boy pretty ::holds up a makeup case::  
  
Hiiro:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Hikaru: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye everybody r+r ::laughs as Hiiro stomps away his face covered in mkeup:: 


End file.
